Mi Único Motivo
by MrsLGrint
Summary: Te dije que en cuanto terminara la guerra mi único motivo ibas a ser tu… ella bajó la cabeza apenada y yo cumplo lo que prometo Neville puso una de sus manos en la barbilla de Hannah y la ayudó a levantar la mirada te prometí que haría lo que fuera para salir adelante y poder vivir el futuro… a tu lado… Regalo de cumpleaños para María (Roxy Everdeen)


_Hola nuevamente yo por aquí, en esta ocasión vengo a dejarle a María (Roxy Everdeen) su regalo de cumpleaños. Espero que te guste, hice todo mi esfuerzo para que quedara lo más bonito posible, pero pues nunca había escrito de esta pareja, espero cumpla tus expectativas. _

_A los demás, espero que también les guste y que se animen a dejar reviews, me haría muy feliz saber sus impresiones al respecto. Ahora sí ¡A leer!_

* * *

_Los personajes, lugares y situaciones que reconozcan pertenecen a JK Rowling, yo sólo me distraigo distorsionando un poquito la historia._

* * *

**NUNCA MÁS**

Hannah Abbot nunca se había sentido tan desesperada como en ese momento. La última vez que había visto a Neville fue una vez finalizada la batalla, saltaba eufórico mientras gritaba una y otra vez _¡Siempre lo supe! ¡Harry lo logró! ¡Por fin!_. No pudo evitar sonreír ante el recuerdo, poco quedaba de aquel niño torpe que temía dar un paso sin echar todo a perder. Ahora Neville Longbottom era tan valiente como Harry, Ron o Hermione y eso la hacía sentir orgullosa. Ese era _su _Neville.

Desvió sus pensamientos hacia aquellos días en los que todos compartían la sala de requerimientos. Ella había llegado a los pocos días buscando a Neville y desde entonces era su apoyo incondicional. Llevar una relación amorosa en esos tiempos era completamente extraño, pero ellos se arriesgaban, Dumbledore tenía razón cuando decía que el poder más grande era el amor. Le dolía ver el semblante de Neville y la impotencia al ver en lo que se había convertido su colegio, pero siempre con la esperanza de vivir algún día algo diferente, de estar _tranquilos._

Ahora lo estaba buscando, sabía que sus heridas debían comenzar a molestarlo y que necesitaba urgentemente ser visto por Madame Pomfrey, pero él seguía queriendo ayudar a todo el mundo y no era conveniente para su saludo.

Había sido suficiente por ahora.

Caminaba por los pasillos de su colegio, cuando lo vio. Estaba sentado frente a la entrada de la Sala de los requerimientos, con la mirada perdida y los pies recogidos. No lloraba, pero tal vez se debía a que ya había tenido tiempo de descargar todas sus lágrimas y ya no tenía reserva alguna. Caminó hasta que él sintió su presencia y se sentó junto a él. Sus miradas se encontraron y como siempre el sano entendimiento y la sensación de bienestar los inundó.

—Se siente extraño… —expresó Neville una vez habían pasado la cantidad suficiente de tiempo simplemente sintiendo la compañía del otro— los siguientes días serán extraños —suspiró mientras tomaba una de sus manos y la entrelazaba con la suya— hasta que nos acostumbremos y olvidemos tanto sufrimiento —cerró los ojos y apoyó su cabeza en la pared— va a ser difícil…

—Pero no imposible… —se atrevió a opinar Hannah— sé que para mí no ha sido la mitad de duro de lo que fue para ti, pero finalmente nos tenemos los unos a los otros. —Neville fijó su mirada en ella— Finalmente por eso es por lo que hemos luchado Nev.

—Y sin embargo, ahora que podemos decir que vamos a estar tranquilos… —bajó su mirada— nunca va a ser suficiente Hannah —ella apretó su mano dándole fuerzas para continuar, él necesitaba sacar todo el dolor de su corazón para volver a empezar— mis padres… mis padres nunca van a ver esto —sollozó desesperado— no sabrán lo que es acostarte a dormir sin temor de ser despertado con malas noticias, no podrán celebrar lo que nosotros estamos celebrando ahora. Me siento el peor egoísta del mundo Hannah. —Las lágrimas ya corrían por su rostro y ella solamente pudo atinar a limpiarlas con su mano libre— Sé con el paso de los años debí acostumbrarme pero todo es tan… difícil.

—Lo sé Neville, pero piensa que el sacrificio que ellos hicieron por ti, ha servido. Tú has honrado su apellido una y mil veces y te aseguro que estarían orgullosos si lo supieran —se acomodó mejor y lo abrazó— piensa que tienes tiempo de sobra para disfrutar de la vida que ellos te permitieron vivir. Ahora si lo podrás hacer.

—A tu lado —dijo sonriente mientras notaba como ella se sonrojaba— no creas que se me olvida lo que te prometí…

—No… Neville no me refería a…

—Pero yo sí —la interrumpió— te dije que en cuanto terminara la guerra mi único motivo ibas a ser tu… —ella bajó la cabeza apenada— y yo cumplo lo que prometo —Neville puso una de sus manos en la barbilla de Hannah y la ayudó a levantar la mirada— te prometí que haría lo que fuera para salir adelante y poder vivir el futuro… a tu lado…

—Neville, no creo que sea momento… más adelante…

—No. Hannah mi cabeza está llena de dudas, tengo un torbellino en mi mente, pero sorprendentemente lo único que tengo claro eres tú. Sé que no es el mejor momento y que tal vez me consideres el hombre menos romántico de la historia. La verdad es que no sé de donde están saliéndome las palabras. —A Hannah se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas mientras observaba como Neville luchaba contra su vergüenza para terminar de una vez con aquello— yo lo único que sé que es quiero estar contigo de ahora en adelante.

—Neville…

—No, déjame terminar. —musitó apenado— quiero que sepas que quiero vivir contigo todo eso de lo que me he cohibido estos años. Quiero que compartamos tantas cosas, que seamos felices _juntos_. La guerra me arrebató a mis padres, pero me regaló al amor de mi vida… —las lágrimas de Hannah ya no se podían detener, estaba asombrada y maravillada— ¿Qué dices?

—¿¡Qué más puedo decir!? ¡Quiero todo eso que dices y más! —Se abalanzó sobre él y lo besó, como nunca antes se había atrevido, ahora no existía el miedo, ni tristeza, ni nada que los detuviera a la hora de planear su futuro. Posiblemente tenían solo 18 años, pero la vida misma se había encargado de hacerlos madurar. Podrían mirar al frente y comprender que el futuro los esperaba juntos y que nada ni nadie iba a evitar que lo lograran. _Ya no, nunca más._

Se separaron luego de unos minutos, entonces sonrieron y supieron que era hora de volver, tal vez la realidad era un poco turbia en ese preciso instante, pero sabían que con el paso del tiempo el panorama se iba a aclarar. Siempre podían seguir extrañando a aquellos que ya no estaban a su lado, siempre tendrían ese anhelo al pensar en ellos, pero se tenían el uno al otro.

—Estoy orgullosa de ti… quiero que lo sepas. —Se detuvo Hannah antes de entrar en el gran comedor— sé que muchas personas te lo van a decir, pero la diferencia es que para mí eres el mejor, el más valiente y el más guapo. —Se sonrojó al decir lo último— y no dudaré un segundo en gritarlo al mundo.

—Gracias. —Sonrió apenado— yo también estoy orgulloso de ti. Eres la novia más hermosa del mundo y no me importa lo que digan los demás.

—Te quiero Neville.

—Y yo a ti Hannah.

* * *

_Bueno acepto críticas constructivas... un abrazo y nos leemos en una próxima oportunidad_


End file.
